


Jaws

by retribution



Series: Brilliance [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samurai, Teeth, samurai!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Samurai!AU (Brilliance) and also written for RinRei Week 2, for the AU prompt, in which Rin tries to return a favor and Rei wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkgrasshopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/gifts).



> It is not absolutely necessary to read Brilliance Everlasting to understand this, as this has no plot whatsoever, however it would help to read it to understand their current position in society. Rei is 18, Rin is 21 here. Again, I can't write the frick fracks seriously, but if I keep on trying, I will get there someday.

It had been three months since Rei had left on his journey, the longest and loneliest months in Rin’s memory.  He was not sure how he endured the cruel wait, or how Gou and the others tolerated his impatient restlessness as he paced the palace grounds, waiting for a final letter from Rei that spoke of his work finished and his return home.

One early spring morning, Rin woke to a scattering of cherry blossoms drifting on a soft breeze, and he knew in his heart that Rei had returned to him.  He stepped through the hallways, past rooms left open to the warm weather, the glimmering sunlight and sweet scented air lifting his heavy spirits.  Entering an interior courtyard, Rin found Rei sitting on a bench, back against a plum tree, an open book on his lap, seemingly dozing.  He looked tired, older as well, his face thin and drawn, dark circles under his eyes visible even through his glasses. Yet still as beautiful as ever. 

Noiselessly, Rin hovered over him, unsure of why he was hesitating to wake Rei up or call out his name, to see that familiar face light up in love and adoration.  Instead, he settled for a soft kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead, content just to sit beside him and watch him for now.

Before long, Rei slumped over onto Rin’s shoulder and the sudden contact jolted Rei awake.  He blinked owlishly as he glanced around, then noticed Rin at his side.  The brilliance of his dawning smile could rival the sun, and his eyes glittered like distant stars, although Rin noticed more sadness in their depths as well.

“Welcome home, Rei,” he said, unable to keep from grinning hugely.

“Rin-san… I was waiting for you, I must have dozed off by accident, I apologize.”

“If you’re that tired, let’s sleep together.”

“No, I should not take you from your duties, Rin-san.”

Rin sighed fondly at Rei’s selfless concern, pleased that the cruelty of the world had not yet erased that from his demeanor.  “Of course you’re not doing anything of the sort, Rei. You’ve overworked yourself, clearly, so come rest with me.”

“Very well.”

Rei did not take much more convincing, letting Rin lead him by the hand into the interior of the mansion.  Soon they had settled onto the blankets of his room, arms and legs entwined.  For a few moments, they simply cherished each other’s presence, too absorbed in the sight and touch and sound and scent of their love to speak much. 

“I’ve missed you so much, you know,” Rin said at last.  “I wish I could have gone with you.”

“I don’t think I could have accomplished anything with you distracting me,” Rei told him with a soft smile.  “Besides, you are needed here.”

“I know.  I wouldn’t have minded some time away from the palace and politics, though.”

“The thought of you working as my assistant while I go on my rounds does sound appealing,” Rei mused.  “But it is hard and thankless labor, you would not enjoy it after the first week.” 

“But I would be with you.  That would be thanks enough.”  He kissed Rei then, long and slow and deep, savoring the taste of what must be barley tea he had drunk still lingering on his tongue.

“Will you let me sleep now, my lord?” Rei asked in a teasing tone after they reluctantly pulled apart.

“I will allow it,” Rin replied magnanimously.

Sighing, Rei closed his eyes, and Rin watched him drift off, his own heart aching, near to bursting from happiness.  With his hair loosened from its tie, spread inky dark against the pillows, Rei looked as if he was floating in an ocean of night, and Rin thought he had never seen anything so breathtakingly gorgeous.

Getting up on one elbow, Rin snuck in another light kiss on Rei’s cheek, then one over each of his eyelids, as if to send him into slumber’s arms that much faster.  Even then, Rin did not feel satisfied, and he pressed his lips down his throat, over his collarbones, his free hand loosening the kimono, dragging the silk aside to expose more of Rei for him to kiss.  When did he get so thin, Rin realized with a start, able to trace out each rib jutting out from the pale skin, and he wondered idly if Rei had fallen into his old habits of getting too busy to remember to eat, or only eating vegetables with his rice, as if he were a homeless Buddhist monk still and not an esteemed doctor.

Rin had just gotten down to running his tongue over his stomach when Rei sat up suddenly, nearly causing him to bite his tongue in surprise, which would have been a tragic end to his plans for the rest of the day.

“Rin-san!  Obviously you did not bring me here to simply sleep,” Rei scolded him, cheeks red.

“Well, I was planning on you sleeping well after we’re done?”

Rei just glared at him.

“I haven’t seen you in three months, what did you expect?”

“It is broad daylight outside,” Rei pointed out.  “This is very improper behavior, we should wait until nighttime.”

“I can’t wait eight more hours, I would die,” Rin whined.  “I need you now.”

In the middle of pulling his robe back up, Rei paused.  “Be patient, Rin-san, you have survived this long on your own, haven’t you?”

“Please, Rei,” Rin persisted, aware that he was practically begging, beneath his station, and yet willing to do whatever it would take to convince Rei.  “I’ll take anything for now.”

Smiling, Rei seemed to relent with a shrug.  “I suppose, since you were doing such a good job already.”

“Of course I was.”  He gathered Rei into his arms, smothering his face with kisses until Rei laughed, and he kissed that laughter, too, until each laugh became a breathless, needy sigh.

“Just relax, Rei, let me take care of you for once.”

“That seems like a terrible idea.”

Frowning, Rin pinched Rei on the side, making him yelp.  Rei had not yet shaken off traditional concepts of who should do what for whom, had not forgotten the difference in their ages and social classes, even if he had been open to other ideas as both a scholar and as a fighter.  It didn’t matter if Rei seemed perfectly fine with their current situation, Rin wanted him to have everything, and never once feel obligated because of some stupid custom.

“I can take care of you, trust me, it would not kill you to let me do something for you.”

“But… your teeth.”  Rei looked as serious as the grave.  “You might actually kill me.  We might not ever… you know, again…”

So it was the teeth.  Rin would have snickered at his fastidious worry, if death was not a real possibility.  What a way to go, too.

“Well… that is not going to happen,” Rin said in his most confident leader voice.  “I am undeniably the most skilled swordsman in the land, I think I can handle this.”

“If you really want to, Rin-san.  But you will have to take responsibility if you injure me.”

“So little trust,” Rin grumbled.  He watched as Rei settled back down on the floor again, looking up at him with sleepy, expectant eyes, and it took everything in his power to not devour him on the spot.  “I promise I will go slow,” he whispered, bringing Rei’s hand up to his lips to kiss.

“I like slow…”

“And careful.”

“I like the sound of that as well…” Rei replied, swallowing nervously as Rin kissed up his arm, then moved to kiss down his chest and stomach, all over the secret spots that made him gasp and moan and squirm.  Although every kiss was edged, Rei rather liked the sting of broken skin, for it would always be followed by a soothing swipe of tongue.

“Am I convincing you yet?” Rin asked, lips hovering over Rei’s hipbone.

“I don’t know…”

Without pausing, Rin slid the half-tied obi apart, to let the robe fall away to the side, and he glanced up to catch Rei’s gaze before saying, “You need to eat more, Rei.”

“I was planning to, Rin-san, but you are currently beating me to it.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, scandalized at this sauciness and absolutely loving it as well.  “Heh, just you wait, I’m gonna show you something you’ve never seen before.”

“Hopefully not a lot of blood,” Rei whispered tightly.

Understandably, he was nervous, but as promised, Rin took his time, patiently tracing every curve and plane of Rei’s body with his lips and tongue, breathing in his scent, drinking in his beauty.  How he loved to hear his hitched panting breaths, see the flush coloring his porcelain skin alongside the faint bite marks that would purple prettily later.

“Still so shy after all this time?” Rin murmured into his thigh, smiling as he moved one of Rei’s hands away from his groin.

“Not shy, just cautious.”

To calm him, Rin nuzzled into his shuddering warmth, letting Rei thread his fingers into his long loose hair as a sort of anchor.  Only then did he reach to cradle the half-hard erection before him, only then did he run his tongue up that hot length, laving it with curious open-mouthed kisses as he gently pumped away.  It wasn’t the same as what amazing things Rei would do for him, not even close, but if he wanted a next time for them, he would have to exercise some restraint now.

“Rin-san…!” Rei moaned, hips arching slightly, hands tugging his hair sharply, and Rin was suddenly torn between finishing him off or starting himself.  Already this was enough to make him achingly hard, and the debate raged on in his mind as he began lapping away at the enticing wet head of Rei’s cock.  It wouldn’t hurt to maybe give himself a little reward for his self-control, he thought, one hand reaching between his legs to fondle himself.

In the end, Rei was the one who lost control, screaming in ecstasy as he jerked his hips upward and then screaming in panic when he realized that he shouldn’t have done that, Rin choking from the sudden movement resulting in a mouthful of cock he did not expect to ever get to experience and biting down automatically, but on his own knuckles instead of Rei’s much more sensitive organ.

So they saw a lot of blood anyway, along with tears and other bodily fluids best left unmentioned.  After they got the situation sorted out, Rei began laughing in relief as he dabbed the medicinal ointment over Rin’s mangled knuckles.  Rin had to laugh as well, until they were both shaking so hard, neither one could bandage Rin’s hand.  Making a huge effort to calm himself, Rei managed to remain still long enough to tie the bandage up neatly.

“Thank you, Rei,” Rin told him, kissing him on the nose.  Then he turned serious.  “All right, now finish me off.”

“What?  You’re still--?!  After that?!” Rei spluttered in disbelief.

“Yes, of course I’m still hard! And I’m injured, so I can’t take care of it.  You’ll have to do it now.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I told you, three months will do that to a man.”

“I guess I will have to take you with me next time,” Rei murmured, though he went down without further protest.

 

* * *

 

They ended up sleeping until late afternoon, when actual hunger for actual food superseded all instincts to just remain in each other’s arms for the rest of the day.  Grudgingly Rin and Rei disentangled themselves from the mess of kimono and obi and blankets, making themselves presentable for the general public and finally stalking out of the room to find dinner.

It was Rin who brought up the question at last, when they were back together in their own quarters later that night.  “So… was that any good?”

“Obviously it was,” Rei muttered, flushing brightly at the memory of coming onto Rin’s mouth and hands, if not the immediate aftermath of such.

“I could try it again?”

Rei stared at Rin’s earnest, hopeful and still somewhat horny expression and shook his head.  “If you want.  But maybe I should take over for now, until you heal.”

“That’s fine.  You always take good care of me, I’m so lucky.”  Rin smiled at him, and in the glow of such a sweet and adoring gaze, Rei felt his heartbeat stutter.

“I’m the lucky one,” he whispered, “to be loved by someone like you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, reminder, this is not Stars from Tumblr nor does Never-Freed have anything to do with me (Wink.)


End file.
